100 moments
by Darantha
Summary: 100 Shenko moments, disconnected one shots/drabbles.
1. 1 Introduction

Riiight… so, a few night ago I got fed up with poking around for info on college educations and ended up grabbing a 100 themes list, and wrote drafts for the first five prompts that caught my attention. I won't be writing them in order, but rather jump around as I get ideas. I'm also dedicating this to the wonderful ladies and gentlemen of KAST and KAAS on Bioware Social.

There will be some mature themes in this, but I will warn beforehand of those, and even so, they won't be of the explicit kind.

Oh, and I own nothing, it's all Bioware's and I'm just mutilating their property for my own (and hopefully your) amusement.

------------

"Captain Anderson, Commander Shepard." Kaidan stood at attention as the two officers drew closer to his workstation down on the middle deck.

"I'm just showing the commander around Alenko, letting her meet the crew," Anderson explained and then gestured towards Kaidan. "This is our staff lieutenant Kaidan Alenko."

The bright smile and warm eyes of the Normandy's new XO instantly caught his attention, just like they had when she first had boarded the ship and been formally introduced to the crew. Kaidan couldn't fight down a smile of his own as he accepted her extended hand and shook it. "A pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"The pleasure is all mine, lieutenant. I'm looking forward to working with you and the rest of the crew."

"Same, ma'am."

"So I have heard you're an L2, is that correct lieutenant?"

"Yeah, I'm an L2," he answered with a nod, for a moment fearing to see the usual odd look in her eyes that usually appeared once people he just met learned he was a biotic. But it didn't come. Instead she just smiled wider if possible, and nodded in understanding.

"I used to work with an L2 biotic before, she was quite the force to count on while on the battlefield."

"Alenko knows what he's doing, that's for sure," Anderson commented before turning towards Kaidan. "Lieutenant, go up and tell Joker to set course for the Arcturus Prime relay, we still have a mission to do. Come on commander, the med-bay is this way."

"Aye aye, sir."

"See you later lieutenant." She gave him a small wave and a lingering glance as she turned around to follow the captain.

It was nothing special.

But why did he feel so happy?


	2. 58 Realization

58. Realization

She wasn't sure when it had happened, but the sudden realization made her pause with her fork halfway to her mouth.

Had she really let her feelings grow so much for the lieutenant? Sure, they had done their fair share of battlefield flirting in the last few weeks, and she found herself seeking him out during the time between their travels. But… when?

She was completely oblivious to that her food was dribbling back onto her plate and that two passing crew members gave her worried looks as they passed the mess on their way to the sleeping pods.

She was his commanding officer damn it! She wasn't supposed to entertain this kind of thoughts of her subordinate, no matter how handsome, kind, supportive and downright sexy he was when his biotic powers started rippling around hi- She halted her thoughts again and fought down the sudden urge to slam her head down on the table as an act of sheer frustration. Fortunately some part of her brain still registered that she had a food tray in front of her. No matter what your reputation was in the military, being seen with your face covered in food could possibly undermine your authority in all sorts of ways.

She groaned in frustration and let her fork fall back on her tray with a clatter. Okay, she admitted it. She had fallen for staff lieutenant Kaidan Alenko.

And man, she had fallen hard.


	3. 61 Fairy Tale

"And after a long and hard battle, the prince finally vanquished the dragon and saved the princess, whom he then swept off with and then they lived happily ever after together in some fancy far off kingdom. The end."

Joker was just about to launch into the usual 'now get to sleep kid' protocol, when he caught the expression of deep thought that was on the face of the small girl seated in the bed next to him. He paused and raised an eyebrow, "What's on your mind kid?"

"Uncle Joker… if the prince saves the princess from the dragon… Does that make mom the prince and dad the princess?" She looked up at him in genuine curiosity, completely flooring the pilot with her innocent question. Of course she knew that Shepard had pulled Alenko's ass out of the fire at more than one occasion. Even though neither Joker nor any of the other close friends of the couple (Not even Wrex or Grunt, hell, even Jack managed to behave around her) made a habit of retelling war stories to the six year old girl, she knew the general story of her parents' history together in the military.

"Erh, just out of your interest to keep your dear uncle's bones whole, don't call your dad 'Princess' to his face. I've had one argument with him in my life, and that's two too many for my taste." Joker grimaced, and then added as an afterthought, "Your mom would probably find it hilarious though."

The child tilted her head to the side as her face scrunched up in confusion. "Okay, Uncle Joker… You didn't answer my question though."

Joker thought for a moment, before sighing heavily. Last time he told some old school bed stories to the kid, she was way too sharp for her age. "Your mom isn't the damsel in distress type, while your dad sure seems to have a knack for getting caught up in things." He thought back on the lockdown of the Normandy SR-1, and what he had overheard on the intercoms that time. "I think your mom's dragons weren't physical, but rather evil spirits gnawing away at her resolve." The young girl giggled happily as Joker wiggled his fingers at her to demonstrate just how evil the spirits were. "You dad was there for her in a way none of us other were when she had it tough, he saved her that way." And then his face split in a wide grin. "And in return your mom saved him from creepy crawly aliens."

"Oh. I get it." She grinned as she crawled further down under her blankets and hugged her krogan plushie close to her chest. "Good night uncle Joker, good night auntie EDI."

"Good night child," EDI's voice rang out as her hologram flickered into view on the nearby console, illuminating the room for Joker as he switched off the small lamp by the head of the little girl's bed.

"Good night kid," the pilot said as he ruffled her hair, earning him another giggle as she dove under her blankets to escape.

Joker chuckled and made his way out of the room, the door shutting behind him with a quiet 'whoosh'.

Underneath her blankets, the daughter of Shepard and Kaidan Alenko sleepily wondered when she'd get to save a prince of her own.


End file.
